


Nada como el hogar.

by everdeenwayland



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bastante ooc, Dad!Bellamy, F/M, Me gusta la idea de que vivan los tres como familia, Mom!Clarke, No se me dan bien los summary, family au, no sé qué estoy haciendo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everdeenwayland/pseuds/everdeenwayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, abandonada por su familia, encuentra en unos desconocidos lo que será su próxima familia: Los Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada como el hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este primer capítulo estaría situado más o menos donde tienen entre 8-12 años, más de introducción que otra cosa.

La primera vez que la vio, apenas medía un metro y medio. Cubierta por un abrigo varias tallas más grandes, su pelo rubio caía salvajemente por sus hombros. Sobre su hombro, descansaba la mano de la madre de Bellamy. El chico miró a esta, preguntando con la mirada. Ella ladeó la cabeza y él decidió preguntar luego, por el momento, solo se centraría en aquella desconocida.

Bellamy recordaría en los años posteriores la mirada que había en sus ojos. Recordaría preguntarse como unos ojos tan hermosos podían tener una mirada tan triste.

La puerta se cerró tras aquellas dos mujeres, mientras caminaron hacia la habitación principal de la casa. No podía dejar de mirar a esa rubia, que no parecía responder a ninguna de las propuestas de su madre. Recordaba como su madre suspiraba mientras le acariciaba su dorada cabellera. De alguna manera, ella le recordaba a esas princesas de los cuentos que su madre les contaba a él y a Octavia cuando eran más pequeños.

Más tarde se acabaría enterando que su nombre era Clarke y que se había venido para quedarse, por cosas de adultos. Bellamy sacudiría la cabeza, harto de que le trataran como si fuera un niño pequeño. Averiguó que tenía solo un año más que Octavia y que su padre no estaba. A lo mejor era como su padre. Tampoco estaba aunque no entendía porque, era todavía demasiado pequeño para entender lo que era el abandono.

Bellamy siempre había sido muy protector con su hermana, sacándola de todos los líos en los que se metía, defendiéndole aún cuando sabía que se llevaría la peor parte. Pero nunca le importó eso, era capaz de darlo todo por su hermana. Por lo que no se extrañó cuando sintió esa misma clase de afección por la pequeña Clarke. Los primeros días con su nueva familia fueron duros para ella, cabizbaja, no hablaba, y su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito. A Bell no le gustaba verla triste por lo que decidió hacer lo que su madre hacía cuando ellos estaban tristes, se metían en la cama y simplemente estaban allí. A veces su madre le contaba historias o incluso cuentos, por lo que decidió empezar a contarle los cuentos que había oído de su madre. Octavia también les acompañaba pero fue él el primero en escuchar su voz. No olvidaría nunca ese momento.

No fue hasta un par de semanas más tardes, que ella volvió a reír. Estaban jugando los tres en el salón mientras su madre preparaba la comida. Bellamy hacía el tonto tratando de conseguir que se rieran cuando, de pronto, ella explotó en una gran carcajada. Por un segundo, casi pareció asustada ante la idea de haber hecho algo malo. Bellamy casi pudo sentir como ella se encogía mientras abría sus grandes ojos celestes, y sintió lástima por la idea de que alguien pudiera haber sido tan dañado como para tener ese miedo. Durante ese milisegundo, Octavia empezó a reír también, borrando cualquier rastro de miedo de la cara de Clarke. No obstante, siempre quedaría ese residuo de un miedo imborrable en el fondo de su mirada. Ese residuo que nadie podría borrar.

Las semanas transcurrieron, y con ellas los meses. Pronto se convirtieron en años, y Clarke era una parte de más de la pequeña familia Blake. Ella jugaba, disfrutaba y reía como una niña de su edad. Pero no siempre era así. A veces el dolor le sobrepasaba y se volvía a refugiar en su pequeña concha, apartando de su mundo a todos. Incluso a Bellamy, quien se había convertido en su compañero de juegos. Pero todo eso se pasaba en cuanto se metían O y Bell en su cama y simplemente le abrazaban. Bellamy recordaría ver a su madre sonreír ante la visión de los tres metidos en esa cama tan estrecha.

Bellamy nunca fue tan feliz como en aquellos años, donde tenía a las tres personas que más quería juntas. Pero eso no duraría mucho.


End file.
